Baldwin (surname)
Baldwin or Balduin is an Old German surname. It may derive from Bealdwine, or the Old German equivalent Baldavin, meaning "brave, bold friend". Spanish version "Balduino", French version "Beaudoin", "Baudouin", Italian version "Baldovino", Dutch version "Boudewijn", Icelandic version "Baldvin", Esperanto version "Balduino". Surname * A. Michael Baldwin (born 1963), American actor * Abraham Baldwin (1754–1807), American politician * Adam Baldwin (born 1962), American actor * Alec Baldwin (born 1958), American actor, oldest and best known of the "Baldwin brothers" * Alfred Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Andrew Baldwin (born 1977), United States Navy officer, participant on The Bachelor television series * Arthur Baldwin, 3rd Earl Baldwin of Bewdley (1904–1976), British businessman * Augustus C. Baldwin (1817–1903), U.S. Representative from Michigan * Augustus Warren Baldwin (1776–1866), politician in Upper Canada * Bill Baldwin (born 1935), United States science fiction writer * Bob Baldwin (born 1955), Australian politician * Bobby Baldwin (born 1950), United States poker player * Brooke Baldwin (born 1979), CNN Newsroom anchor * Cecil Baldwin, voice actor for the podcast Welcome to Night Vale * Charles Baldwin (disambiguation), several people *Charlotte Fowler Baldwin (1805 – 1873), American missionary * Christopher Baldwin (born 1973), Illustrator and author of webcomics * Chuck Baldwin (born 1952), 2008 Constitution Party nominee for President of the United States * Cliff Baldwin (1899–1979), American football player * Craig Baldwin (born 1952), American filmmaker * Daniel Baldwin (born 1960), American actor, producer, and director, one of the "Baldwin brothers" * Daryl Baldwin, Miami researcher and cultural activist * Dave Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * David Dwight Baldwin (1831–1912), educator on Maui * Donny Baldwin, American rock drummer * Doug Baldwin (born 1988), American football player * Doug Baldwin (ice hockey) (1922–2007), Canadian ice hockey player * Dwight Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Edith Ella Baldwin (1848–1920), American artist * Edward Baldwin, 4th Earl Baldwin of Bewdley (born 1938), British educator * Ephraim Francis Baldwin (1837–1916), American architect * Esther E. Baldwin (1840–1910), American missionary, teacher, translator, writer, editor * Faith Baldwin (1893–1978), U.S. author of romance and fiction * Frank Baldwin (1842–1923), one of only 19 servicemen to receive the Medal of Honor twice * Frank Stephen Baldwin (1838–1925), American who invented a pinwheel calculator * Frederick W. Baldwin (1882–1948), hydrofoil and aviation pioneer * Furman Stewart Baldwin, American photographer * Ged Baldwin (1907–1991), Canadian politician * George Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Greg Baldwin (born 1960), American voice actor * Harry Baldwin (cricketer) (1860–1935), English cricketer * Harry Streett Baldwin (1894–1952), U.S. Congressman * Henry Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Howard Baldwin (born 1942), American businessman * Howard S. Baldwin (1934–2008), American politician and businessman * Ira Baldwin (1895–1999), founder and director emeritus of the Wisconsin Academy Foundation * J. Baldwin (born 1933), American industrial designer, author, and educator * Jack Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * James Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Jason Baldwin, one of the West Memphis Three * Jerry Baldwin, American businessman * John Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Joseph Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Judy Baldwin (1973–2010), American commercial, music video and film director * Kathleen Baldwin, American writer of comic romance novels * Karen Dianne Baldwin (born 1963), Canadian actress * Keith Baldwin (born 1960), American football player * Leonardo Baldwin (born 2016), American actor * Lewis V. Baldwin, historian, author, and professor specializing in the history of the black churches in the United States * Loammi Baldwin (1744–1807), American engineer, politician, and a soldier in the American Revolutionary War * Loammi Baldwin, Jr. (1780–1838), American civil engineer * Mark Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Matthias W. Baldwin (1795–1866), American steam locomotive builder, founder of Baldwin Locomotive Works * Melvin Baldwin (1838–1901), Representative from Minnesota * Mike Baldwin (motorcyclist) (born 1955), American professional motorcycle road racer * Oliver Baldwin, 2nd Earl Baldwin of Bewdley (1899–1958), British socialist politician * Peter Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Rafael Baldwin (born 2015), American actor * Raymond E. Baldwin (1893–1986), United States Senator, the 72nd and 74th Governor of Connecticut * Robert Baldwin (disambiguation), several people * Roger Nash Baldwin (1884–1981), founder of ACLU * Roger Sherman Baldwin (1793–1863), US lawyer and politician * Romeo Baldwin (born 2018), American actor * Ron Baldwin (born 1961), American music business manager, producer and entrepreneur * Roy E. Baldwin (born 1948), member of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives * Roy Alvin Baldwin (1885–1940), member of the Texas House of Representatives * Roy Baldwin (footballer) (born 1927), Australian rules footballer * Ruth Baldwin (c. 1761–1788), aka Ruth Bowyer, a convict sent to Australia on the First Fleet * Sally Baldwin (1940–2003), University of York social sciences professor * Shauna Singh Baldwin (born 1962), Canadian-American novelist * Simeon Baldwin (1761–1851), son-in-law of Roger Sherman * Simeon Eben Baldwin (1840–1927), jurist, law professor and the 65th Governor of Connecticut * Simon Baldwin (born 1975), rugby league footballer * Stanley Baldwin (1867–1947), three-time Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * Stephen Baldwin (born 1966), American actor, youngest of the "Baldwin brothers" * Stephen Baldwin (politician) (born 1982), American politician, West Virginia state Senator * Sumner Baldwin (born 1833), New York politician * Tammy Baldwin (born 1962), American politician, Senator from Wisconsin, first openly homosexual Senator * Theodore Anderson Baldwin (1839–1925), U.S. military officer during the American Civil War and the Spanish–American War * Thomas Scott Baldwin (1860–1923), U.S. Army Major and pioneer balloonist * Tom Baldwin (racing driver) (1947–2004), NASCAR Modified race driver * Tommy Baldwin (born 1945), English footballer * Tommy Baldwin Jr. (born 1966), team majority owner of Tommy Baldwin Racing in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series * Walter Baldwin (1889−1977), American film and television actor * William Baldwin (disambiguation), several people Rulers and nobles * Baldwin I of Jerusalem (also Baldwin I of Edessa, 1058?–1118) * Baldwin II of Jerusalem (also Baldwin II of Edessa, died 1131) * Baldwin III of Jerusalem (1130–1162) * Baldwin IV of Jerusalem (1161–1185) * Baldwin V of Jerusalem (1177–1186) * Baldwin I of Ramla (died 1138) * Baldwin of Ibelin (also Baldwin III of Ramla, early 1130s – c. 1187 or 1186/1188) * Baldwin I of Flanders (probably 830s – 879) * Baldwin II of Flanders (865–918, also Baldwin I of Boulogne) * Baldwin III of Flanders (c. 940–962) * Baldwin IV of Flanders (980–1035) * Baldwin V of Flanders (1012–1067) * Baldwin VI of Flanders (also Baldwin I, Count of Hainaut) * Baldwin VII of Flanders (1093–1119) * Baldwin VIII of Flanders (1030–1070) * Baldwin I of Constantinople (also Baldwin IX of Flanders and Baldwin VI, Count of Hainaut, 1172–1205) * Baldwin II of Constantinople (1217–1273) * Baldwin II of Boulogne (died circa 1027) * Baldwin II, Count of Hainaut (1056–1098?) * Baldwin III, Count of Hainaut (1088–1120) * Baldwin IV, Count of Hainaut (1108–1171) * Baldwin V, Count of Hainaut (1150–1195) * Baudouin I of Belgium (1930–1993), called "Baldwin" in English * Baldwin of Exeter (c. 1125–1190), Archbishop of Canterbury * Baldwin de Redvers, 1st Earl of Devon (died 1155) * Baldwin de Redvers, 6th Earl of Devon (1217–1245) * British prime minister Stanley Baldwin, later ennobled to Earl Baldwin of Bewdley (1937) * Baldwin of Biggar (fl.1160-1170), Flemish/Scots magnate, Sheriff of Clydesdale Others * Baldwin (abbot of Bury St Edmunds) (died 1097) * Baldwin of Rieti (died 1140), saint * Baldwin of Forde (died 1190) Archbishop of Canterbury * Baldwin of Luxembourg (c. 1285–1354), Archbishop of Trier * Baldwin (archbishop of Pisa) (died 1145) * David Dwight Baldwin (1831–1912), malacologist Fictional characters * Robbie Baldwin, a superhero in Marvel Comics *In the soap opera Coronation Street: ** Carol Baldwin ** Danny Baldwin ** Frankie Baldwin ** Jamie Baldwin ** Mike Baldwin (Coronation Street) ** Viv Baldwin ** Warren Baldwin *In the soap opera The Young and the Restless: ** Eden Baldwin ** Lauren Fenmore Baldwin ** Michael Baldwin ** River Baldwin See also * * * * * Baldwin I (disambiguation) * Baldwin II (disambiguation) * Baldwin III (disambiguation) * Baldwin IV * Baldwin V * Baldwin VI (disambiguation) References Category:Germanic-language surnames